Sam Curtis
by booknerd005
Summary: Sister Fic, Don't Like don't read.


**Here is chapter one, hope you enjoy it **

**Ages**

**Darry- 20**

**Soda- 17 (Almost 18)**

**Pony- 14**

**Sam- (Just turned) 16**

**Dallas- 18**

**Steve-17**

**Johnny- 16**

**Two-Bit- 18**

**Tim – 19**

**Curly-15**

**Angela- 16**

I groaned as I shut off my overly annoying alarm clock. I heard people talking in the living room and could hear the sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen. I rolled out of my warm and loving bed unwillingly and began to search for what to wear.

_I'm Samantha Curtis, but everyone calls me Sam because I think the name Samantha is too girly. I'm very close to my brothers Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry. A few months ago my parents died in an awful train/car accident. None of us are completely over it, and honestly I don't think any of us will ever truly be over that. Anyway losing my parents sent me into a deep depression. I stopped eating and talking as much and I basically kept myself locked in my room all the time. Last month my brother Soda found out I had cut myself and my brothers all tried to help me through this. I stopped cutting, because I saw how much it hurt my brothers and my friends. I'm still depressed, and now I have a therapist I see regularly._

_ I get along with my brothers and we are very close. In a way I'm like all my brothers combined. I play basketball and I love to play kickball, so I love sports just like Darry does. I'm really into cars and work at the DX like my brother Soda, and I like watch movies like Pony. Also, though, I'm myself. I'm Dyslexic and I have Insomnia, therefore I can't read and don't normally sleep that much. _

_My brothers are in a gang, which consists of Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Matthews, Steve Randle and Johnny Cade. Recently a lot of drama has happened. Johnny killed a soc and Pony and him went to a church and hid__**; **__unfortunately__ it caught on fire. It put Johnny and Dallas in the hospital, but my brother Pony was lucky and he was fine. Dallas got out of the hospital yesterday before the rumble between socs and greasers. Johnny is still in the hospital but is fine for right now. Hopefully he will make it._

I threw on a pair of grayish skinny jeans with holes, a black tank top, my neon green converse and a bandana on my wrist. (If they didn't have clothes like this back then, just imagine they did okay? That's what this site if for in a way, imagination) I wore bandanas on my wrists to cover my scars from my 'cutting' stage. I began to put on my makeup, eyeliner and mascara, and fix my hair.

_I get along with everyone in my brothers gang. Along with Angela, Curly and Tim Shepard. Angela is my only friend who is a girl because most girls hate me. She tells me it's because I'm 'beautiful' but I just don't believe that. My personality is an odd one, I can be the loudest, toughest or funniest thing one day and then shy and quiet the next. _

_ Dallas and I don't talk much, but when we do it's always about something interesting. He doesn't scare me; I just don't trust him much. He saved my brothers life though, so I defiantly respect him. He is used to live in New York, I've always wanted to go there, but he says its hard living up there._

_ Steve and I are actually really close. We both work at the DX and talk to each other while we work on cars and stuff. Pony doesn't like him, but I don't see anything wrong with him. He is really smart and nice once you get to know him. He doesn't get many dates; those girls don't know what they are missing._

_ Two-Bit is hilarious. He is my best guy friend; he is always there for me and cheers me up with his insane jokes. He is obsessed with Mickey Mouse, which is the only really good show on T.V. He is really insightful even though he doesn't act it. He acts differently around me, but I act different around him too._

_ Johnny is like the gangs puppy. I've always made sure he was safe and stuff because he is like my little brother. I treat him differently and so far I've visited him every day in the hospital. _

_ Tim and Curly Shepard treat me like I'm some kid, But I can't do anything about it because I fear them deeply and don't have a death wish yet. Also they are my best friends' brothers. Angela and I have always been extremely close and we always will be._

I walked down the hallway and into the living room where I saw Two-Bit passed out on the couch. I smiled and moved on into the kitchen. Pony had already left for school and Darry had left for work so it was just Soda, Steve and I.

"She's alive!" Steve exclaimed as he saw me walk into the kitchen. I threw him a glare as I walked over and got a piece of cake and a glass of milk.

Soda smiled at me, "Hey sis, we gotta be at work in about 30 minutes."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically as I put my plate down and went off in a search to find my DX shirt. I'm just as bad as soda about losing things.

After tearing apart my room I heard Soda yell "Sam come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Shut up" I heard Two-bit say from the couch, He should have fun with a hangover today.

I heard a thump, _Great now they're fighting,_ "Soda! Where's my shirt at?" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Bathroom!" He said as Steve tried to pull him away from Two-Bit.

I turned around and ran right into Dallas. He handed me my DX shirt, and I looked up at him. "Why did you have my shirt?" I asked skeptically as I walked over to the front door and buttoned it up.

"Well, actually Princess, I was coming to hide it. You were just in my way" He said sitting down where Two-Bit Previously was.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door, Soda and Steve following me. They were in a deep conversation about something, or maybe someone. When out of nowhere Steve says "Hey, don't look so upset you have to work today, maybe your friend," Soda did some air quotes from behind Steve when he said 'friend', "Allen will drop by." They both cracked up.

Allen was a good friend of mine from the basketball team and he is a middle classer. All the guys in the gang think I'm secretly in love with him, but I'm not. He isn't that bad looking; it's just that I'm not looking for a relationship. The guys make fun of me for having a guy friend even though I remind them that they are my friends. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the DX.

**Okay, that's it for this chapter! I need a beta reader if anyone wants to help me out! Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen.**


End file.
